The present invention relates to tool containers and, more specifically, to containers which include inserts to retain the tools within the container.
Tool users, whether casual or professional, strive to maintain their tools in some type of organized fashion. Tool organization enables a user to readily find the desired tool, use it, and return it to its storage place. Thus, several types of tool containers have been provided to serve such a function.
While most previous tool containers work satisfactorily for their designed purpose, these containers have their drawbacks. One such drawback is that some containers are not rugged enough to withstand the day-to-day punishment to which a professional user subjects his tools. Also, the previous containers are often inordinately large, awkward or difficult to handle. Further, many previous containers do not provide an aesthetic appearance.
The present invention provides the art with a tool container that overcomes the above shortcomings and that is durable and easily used and manipulated by the user. The present tool case is rugged enough to withstand the daily use of a professional user, while providing a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
In accordance with the invention, a tool container comprises a pair of housing members pivotally coupled to open and close with respect to one another. At least one of such housing members define a recessed cavity for receiving tools such as drill bits, driver bits, or the like. The recessed cavity is preferably defined by a base and a peripheral wall extending generally perpendicularly or at least transversely from the base. One or more tool receiving inserts is permanently secured at any of a variety of positions in the housing. The insert has a surface mechanism to secure it to the housing member base or wall, which can be comprised of a plurality of alternating dovetail recesses and tenons on the insert and on the walls. The tenons on either the insert or the walls are received by opposing recesses on the other of the insert or the wall. The tenons preferably have a front face that is angled with respect to vertical at about one (1.degree.) degree. The recesses have a similar surface angled correspondingly to the front face of the tenon in order to lock the insert within the cavity. The tenons on either the housing member walls or the inserts can have generally vertically-extending rib or other protrusion to enhance the wedged, frictional interlock therebetween. Alternatively, the housing base may have a surface that has a plurality of discontinuities or that is "roughened". Likewise, the insert can also have a surface that has similar discontinuities or ribs or that is similarly "roughened" so that such surfaces of the inserts and the walls can be ultrasonically welded together or frictionally interlocked.
The pivotally attached housing members are preferably provided with a locking mechanism including a rail member on each housing member and a latch with a channel configuration for sliding on the rail members between locked and unlocked positions. The rail members, as well as the channel for receiving the rail, are both preferably arcuate in longitudinal and lateral directions. Further, the latch can include first and second indicia that are of contrasting colors and indicate locked and unlocked positions. Alternatively the "locked" and "unlocked" indicia can be formed on the container adjacent the latch. The preferred latch member is constructed of first inner and second outer members, with the first inner member providing rigidity and optionally including a portion which projects through the second outer member.
The tool receiving insert includes a body with a plurality of tool-retaining recesses with V-shaped tool-receiving cradles and tool-retaining finger portions that preferably self-orientate the tool bits in the cradle. The fingers, if necessary, rotate the tool bit to a proper orientation (either circumferentially or axially) to seat the tool bit with an apex of a hex-shaped tool bit within the apex of the V-shaped tool-receiving cradle. The V-shaped cradle preferably has one or more apertures dividing the cradle into two spaced V-shaped cradle portions. One or more pairs or sets of tool-retaining fingers are positioned adjacent this aperture to enable flexing of the fingers which, in turn, enables the fingers to spread apart to receive a tool bit being inserted into the V-shaped cradle. The fingers can be resilient and can include protrusions thereon to urge the tool into a snug, rattle-free engagement with the tool-retaining recesses and cradle portions. A wall portion or socket is provided at an end of the insert adjacent the tool receiving V-shaped cradles. The tools can be slid or snapped into and out of the tool-receiving recesses.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawings.